Knight
by I Am Awkward
Summary: "You can't be my prince, but you can be my knight." -Sumire


**Hi everyone! So I promised papaya-san that I would right her this story, like, two years ago and I never did. I mean, I had this idea but I never really had the time or effort to do it. And so I thought recently, why not? And here it is. I hope you all like it. I mean, it's not the best. Definitely not. But watching TV while writing stories gets distracting. Ahaha.**

**So please please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose high above the sky above the Alice Academy Kindergarten as all the kids were out for recess. In a little sandbox, in the middle of a cute little playground, were six cute little kids. And those six little kids decided that they would play…Princes and Princess.

"I want to be your prince," a five- year old Koko Yomi declared with a toothy grin on his face. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the Sumire. The green haired girl looked at him with a disgusted look on her face and with her nose turned up, she exclaimed," You could never be my prince." Koko's smiled drooped slightly, yet he kept it up.

He tilted his head cutely to one side and asked," Why not?"

Sumire sneered," Because you're not princely. You're like….a court jester." She giggled and looked at Natsume with her cheeks turning red. "If you want to be my prince, you have to be like Natsume-sama." She then squealed and tried to latch onto Natsume's arm. To her dismay, he scooted away and sat next to Mikan, who was building a cute little sand castle.

Mikan turned her head and smiled widely at Sumire with her cute dimples and giggled," Sumire? Why is your face in the dirt? That's not sanitary. Would you like to help me build a castle? The princes and princesses have to live somewhere!" She then busied herself with the small caste.

"No stuuupidddd. We can't live in there! It's too small. You're so stupid Mikan!" Sumire said. She looked away in disgust. Natsume quickly turned his head to Sumire and glared at her.

"She's not stupid. You're stupid." Natsume glared at her while pulling Mikan into his lap. Mikan looked at Natsume and blushed.

"Natsume! Sumire's not stupid," Mikan giggled," she just wants you to be her prince."

"But I want to be your prince," he said with an emotionless face. Mikan looked at him with wide eyes and her eyes sparkled.

"So you do want to play!" Mikan squealed happily. Hotaru looked at her and took her baby baka gun and shot Mikan.

"Don't be so loud baka," her violet eyes staring at Mikan as she sat down on Ruka's back. Apparently, she was bullying him. Mikan looked at her and tried to hug her

"Play with us Hotaru! It'll be fun! You can control all the fake money in the castle!" Mikan said gesturing her arms wide gesturing to the "bunches of money" they had. "And I'll give you a new dollar my mommy gave me," Mikan said digging out a crisp new dollar.

Hotaru snatched it out her hand greedily saying," Deal." She shoved the money into her pocket and got off Ruka. "Get up bunny boy, you're going to be my prince." Teary-eyed and feminine, Ruka looked at her and whimpered. "I have your precious bunny. Remember that," Hotaru said murderously. Oh, young love? One couldn't tell with Hotaru. But none the less, Ruka nodded. "I lie. You're going to be the princess. I'm the prince." She took out a dress from her bag strapped around her waist and forced it on Ruka. Then she took ribbons and tied it to his hair. "There, you're a girl."

Ruka's face flushed a cherry red but he couldn't say anything or fight back because, well, Hotaru was scary. He sat down in the sand box and nodded as a small smile graced Hotaru's lips….as she took pictures of Ruka with her small Polaroid camera.

Koko looked at Natsume then at Mikan and then at Sumire. An idea popped in his head.

"Oh, okay, Natsume can be your prince Sumire. I'll be Mikan's prince!" Koko smiled as he pulled Mikan out of Natsume's lap and into his own arms. Natsume, quick to comprehend, glared at him. Sumire on the hand smiled widely.

"Yay! Natsume-sama! Come here!" Sumire ran dramatically to Natsume with her arms wide open. Natsume stood up, turned his head and stretched out his arm, making her run into his palm.

"Natsume! Mou, that's mean, you should be Sumire's prince. I'm okay with Koko!" Mikan said holding Koko's hand. He smirked at Natsume and his gaze basically asked Natsume,' I got your girl. What are you going to do about it.'

Natsume walked quickly and took Mikan's hand away from Koko. He held her head to his chest and glared hard at Koko.

"Don't touch her. She's my princess," he said wrapping his arms protectively around her. Koko smiled and looked at Sumire to see her reaction. And what he saw is what he didn't want to see.

Sumire's eyes began to water and her hair stuck to her face as tears made her way down her cheeks. She looked at them and turned around, running to God knows where. Her little pudgy feet made their way into the distance as the five kids watched her.

Hotaru looked at Koko and nudged him. "You should go after her before she starts getting her disgusting snot everywhere. If you don't…." She motioned to Ruka who was sitting in the sand box in a pink frilly dress. Koko looked at her horrified. He then ran to Sumire's direction until he found her under the beautiful Sakura tree.

Her small sniffles broke his heart as he walked to the little girl with her head in her arms. Her sobs made him lose his normally goofy smile.

"Sumire, my dear princess," he said in a soft voice," do you need any help?" The sun shown behind his head blinding Sumire when she looked up to see who spoke to her. A small smile graced his lips while he turned his back to her, bent down, and ushered her onto his back. "Would you like a ride?"

Sumire climbed onto his back and hugged him from his neck. She buried her head into it and he felt her tears roll down his shoulders. He stood up and trudged her through the sun toward the direction of the playground.

She whispered in his ear," Koko, I realized you can't be my prince." Sumire paused after that and didn't go on until she heard his silent sniffles and then she continued," but you can be my knight." As she said that, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

'If I get a reward like that, I wouldn't mind being just the knight," Koko said smiling to himself.

From afar, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan were all silently smiling while Natsume just continued to keep Mikan in his arms while glaring at Koko protectively. Just. In. Case.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review! I plan on making more stories soon! Thank you for reading it!**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
